A New Love, Reba
by redofoklahoma
Summary: A Narba FanFic. Please read & review! First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Reba Nell Hart walked down the stairs of her 20+ year Houston home, lugging an oversized suitcase. "BROCK!" She yelled "help me with this son of a-" she sees 6 year old Elizabeth at the end of the stair case. "Monkey!" she quickly says, smiling at her granddaughter. When she finally makes it to the bottom she sees Brock leaning against the couch reading the sports column and eating an apple, "thanks for the helping hand, Brock!" She smiles sarcastically.

"Oh sorry there Reba!" Brock says quickly grabbing the luggage and hauling it out to her car, as he starts rambling about some football player that scored a touchdown or something. All Reba could think about was her 4 week vacation! She was chosen as one of the best employees at the agency to go on a month long vacation to Europe! They had surprised her with it just a week ago, at first she said no, but her family somehow convinced her to jump at the opportunity. All the kids were now gathering in the living room to say their goodbyes.

Van was holding Elizabeth and Cheyenne had her hand over her stomach and unborn child, she was about 6 months along now. Reba was so happy for them they finally had their lives straitened out and knew what they were doing...somewhat. She smiled and hugged all 3 of them at the once taking turns giving each a kiss on the cheek, when she got to Cheyennes belly she whispered "don't you pop out while grandma Reba's gone, ya hear?!" Cheyenne smiled and hugged her mom again.

Kyra had been 'touring' with her band they'd just gotten small town smoky bar gigs, she was dating her bass player Mike now, at first Reba disapproved, what with his earrings and Mohawk, but he was a good kid and treated Kyra like a queen. That, Reba liked very much! Reba kissed the top of her head and they said goodbye.

Jake got off his game boy long enough to hug and kiss his mother goodbye, he did look up at her sweetly and say "love you, mom, have a great time" she smiled back "oh I love you too honey!" She said. He quickly added "Oh and bring me something back!" She just smiled

She told Brock to keep an eye on everyone and not to forget about Jakes ball games. He pulled her into a hug, that lasted a little longer than expected, she smiled awkwardly and yelled, "Now where the heck is BJ?!" as she threw her hands in the air and took a step back.

"Here I am!" The goofy blonde came strutting in the living room from the kitchen, ever since her career took off she dressed very sophisticated, today she wore a black and gold striped pant suit...which made her look even taller! She wrapped her best friend in a death grip hug, "Barbra Jean...can't breath.." Reba choked out, "oh sorry there buddy!" She straitened Reba's blouse and hugged her again, "enough already BJ!" Reba said. "It's just I'm gonna miss you...so much!" BJ started to get choked up. "Oh come on I'll be back 'for ya know it!" Reba said with a smile and playfully hit her shoulder.

"Okay y'all I gotta get before the plane takes off without me!" She said as she looked down at her watch, took one last look at everyone and walked out the door.

She only had an hour to get to the airport which was 45 minutes...without traffic! She turned the radio on to her favorite country station and smiled as she headed onto the highway.

Exactly 57 minutes later she was at the airport check in. "9:15 flight to New York?" She asked a young blonde woman. The woman politely pointed to a large sign that read 'NY 9:15' "Ah thanks" Reba nodded and drug her stuff to the waiting area. Five minutes later they called for all passengers, she went through the boarding process, and loaded the plane.

All the seats were full but two...one was next to a older woman knitting, despite the wonderful conversations they could have the broad, dark haired man 3 seats away looked more...appealing, she laughed at herself and walked over to him, "excuse me is this seat taken?" She asked, he looked up at her and grinned, "fortunately it isn't" he said, he patted the seat and she sat down shyly "thanks" she reached out her hand "Reba Hart" she smiled "Narvel Blackstock" he replied and offered his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba and Narvel exchanged small talk, Reba learned he was also divorced after a 23 year marriage and 2 kids, Shawna and Brandon, he also sold insurance but still had a childhood dream of playing the steel guitar. She also revealed that she was a divorcé with 3 children and a grand baby, with a childhood dream of being a country singer "but the cheatin' husband thing kinda got in the way of that!" she said. Ironically both the companies they worked for used the same program so they were actually going to the same place, which opened doors for new topics i.e what they where planning to do once in Europe. After about 2 hours Reba couldn't help but yawn she'd been up all night packing, and repacking, making sure she had EVERYTHING she needed. "You don't mind If I take a little nap do ya?" She asked tiredly "oh, go right ahead I'm sorry didn't realize you were so tired" he smiled then turned to look out the window while she drifted into a restful sleep. He couldn't help but look at her while she slept so peacefully, she was like a red headed angel.

She awoke some 3 hours later to see Narvel still looking out the window, "Well good morning" he said with a smirk as he looked her way "They just brought the menus over I saved one for you" he leaned over and picked one up off the floor, Reba couldn't help but notice how strong his back was, she had to admit he was pretty hot... and tan, not like Brock though, a REAL tan...from the sun not some cheap tanning bed! "Here" he said handing her the 4 page laminated menu "oh thanks" she replied smiling.

He continued staring out the window, every now and then glancing at Reba as she looked over the menu. The Flight attendant, a young perky brunette, came to collect orders 3 minutes later. Reba decided on the Chinese lunch special, it came with Orange and Sweet and Sour chicken, fried rice, 2 egg rolls, and hot tea. Narvel ordered the only other thing that she was considering on the menu, the Paradise Pizza, it was a mini pizza with olive oil and garlic instead of tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, onion, fresh tomato, basil and grilled herb crusted Salmon! She did admit it sounded odd at first but it also sounded delicious! She gave Narvel a 'how'd you know?' Look.

Their food arrived some 25 minutes later, still hot, the aromas brought a smile to Reba's face. Everything was perfectly placed, like at a fancy restaurant! The food was set on table like trays in front of them. Reba took a bite of the orange chicken first, she sighed with delight it was the best she'd ever had, sweet then spicy. After she finished her meal, she ate it rather quickly, she couldn't help but stare at Narvel's pizza. "You want a slice?" He said gesturing to the 3 remaining slices. "Oh no, I couldn't" she said "oh come on! It's really good and I don't mind" he said "oh alright, if your gonna twist my arm!" She said jokingly as he handed her a piece. She inhaled the smells before taking a bite it was just as good as she imagined! The flight attendant cleared their plates away.

They talked for a long while, about their kids and exes, they became very fast friends, laughing at each others jokes and telling stories, until the plane landed in New York where they were to switch planes to Europe. Reba reached above the seats on her tippy toes to get a small travel bag, when she lost her balance Narvel caught her, he planted a quick kiss right on her lips, she was stunned to say the least!

An hour and a half later everyone was in the new plane, Reba spotted Narvel and went to sit by him again and hopefully get some answers! But a short busty blonde beat her to the seat "Hey there cowboy" the mini BJ said in a shrill voice. Narvel looked at Reba for help as he cleared his throat and stuttered a "h-hi" Reba rolled her eyes and found a different seat, it was on the other side of the plane behind them 2 rows, she had a perfect view of the back of their heads...

As the plane took off she decided to listen to music, but honestly she had no clue what she was hearing, she couldn't take her eyes off the flirting blonde, she could tell Narvel was very uncomfortable. Then she decided to read but she still found her eyes wandering over to the odd couple. The whole time all she could think about was what that kiss meant...she tried not to let it get to her but she couldn't help herself.


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane landed in Italy, where they'd spend the first week, all the lucky employees, there were 5 including Reba and Narvel, were shuttled to the hotel, in separate cars, where they would be shown their rooms and served a complimentary dinner. Reba was told to bring a few classy items for such an occasion. She had brought a strapless floor length green dress, a halter style knee length red one, and a dark blue spaghetti strap knee length one.

At the hotel a bell boy brought her luggage in, she rummaged around in her purse for a tip as she looked at all the elaborate decor, without looking down she handed the young man some cash, he held his hand up "no, no tip is nessicary" he said in a thick Italian accent. "Oh please just take it" she countered with her thick Oklahoma accent. He just chuckled and said "no" again. She frowned and looked down at her hand "crrraaaap!" She shoved her hand in her purse, no wonder he wouldn't take the money it was for Elizabeth's 1st grade back to school bash! "Well be must think I'm an idiot!" She mumbled to herself. "In all fairness, I thought it was pretty cute!" A voice said from behind her, she whirled around, to see a broad shouldered man with his arms crossed and a smile plastered across his face "NARVEL?!" She tried to stammer out a few words, but nothing came out she just pointed her finger at him with her mouth open, he chuckled. "Reba Hart?" The desk clerk called her name. She gave him one last 'we need to talk look' and walked away.

A bell boy grabbed her things, thankfully it was a different one than before. He talked about the hotel and all its perks as they walked but she couldn't really listen right now. They exited the middle elevator on the 4th floor as he was talking about the complimentary snack and alcohol bar that was open 24/7. "Ah room 326 that's you!" he said shoving the key in the keyhole. He opened the door to a huge room, it had a sitting area with a couch and two winged back chairs and a coffee table, a large flat screen tv that could be seen from almost anywhere in the room, but was centered on the tall king sized bed with at least three dozen throw pillows! "...and the bathroom has a garden tub and walk-in shower" he finished "is there anything else I can help you with?" She was still gaping at the incredible room and just shook her head no. "Okay then dinner will be in 2 1/2 hours" he handed her the key and left.

Reba set her things down and walked around taking in all the details, it was gorgeous! She sat on the plush bed, it felt brand new! She checked the bathroom it was just as elaborate. She began unpacking placing clothes in draws and hanging up her three dresses. Reba grabbed some underwear and a robe and took a shower.

When she was done she blow dried and curled her hair then pinned it back to do her her makeup. She walked back out to the closet to pick out a dress. She examined all three before deciding on the red halter style knee length one. She put it on and changed her mind about her hair she quickly straightened it and touched up her makeup checked herself in the mirror and looked at the time to see she had 4 minutes to get down stairs...


	4. Chapter 4

Reba quickly put on some earrings and a necklace, then stumbled into her heels and out the door. She got to the elevator just as it was closing she barely made it through the meeting doors. Inside were the other 4 guests including Narvel. As she struggled to tighten her heel strap with her leg tucked under her, fighting to keep her balance. She smiled shyly when she realized she had an audience. Narvel said "here let me help you with that" as he reached for her foot, he knelt down and began to slowly tighten it. She smiled awkwardly at the other three passengers, "Is that good?" He asked, buckling the shoe. "Ya that's fine" she replied "thanks"

The elevator doors opened to the main level they'd come in on, they followed the signs to the banquet hall. It was a large room with a long dining table, half of the room was cleared like a dance hall, it was very elegant. Narvel subtlety slipped his hand in hers and led her over to the table, he politely pulled a chair out for her and sat next to her.

A very important looking man started talking at the end of the table after everyone was seated, "There are complimentary maps and brochures in your rooms, we have a spa, 2 pools, indoors and outdoors, a garden and fish pond and of course the bar just down the hall, everything is open 24/7 except the indoor pool and spa" he smiled "if you have any questions please just ask, thank you" and he left as the food was brought out.

A delicious Italian pasta was served along with soup, salad and bread. Everyone seemed to warm up to each other quite quickly and they were soon telling stories and cracking jokes. Reba's mind was still preoccupied but she tried to pretend she was interested, laughing when everyone else did and trying to look like she was having a great time.

"Um, Narvel... What was that...back there, on the plane?" She asked quietly looking from her plate to his eyes. "I mean was it a joke?" She paused as the thought completely sunk in, "Do you think I'm some kinda fool?!" She started getting defensive. "Or was.." Narvel smiled at her reassuringly, he stroked her fiery red hair softly and replied, "In the few hours I spent with you I saw more love, kindness, and beauty than I've seen in a lifetime.. You had me like a moth to a flame" Reba started to blush, "You really mean that?" she asked quiet seriously. "With all my heart" he said as their lips slowly met to share a delicate kiss. The other diner guests began applauding and awing as their lips parted in a smile. Reba was somewhat embarrassed but not at all regretful!

After dinner music began to play and several people started dancing, Narvel offered his hand and Reba followed him onto the dance floor. The first few songs were up-tempo and they just twirled around to the beat, then of course a couple slow songs. Reba thought it'd be awkward slow dancing with a man she had only met..yesterday...but it was completely natural. His strong hand lay gently on the small of her back, during the last song she briefly laid her head on his shoulder, he smiled and took in the fresh sent of her hair...it was like roses in the morning dew.

After the music faded they wandered out into the garden, everything was sheeted in a soft moonlit glow. They walked hand in hand in complete silence until they happened upon a bench over looking the fish pond, glistening with the reflections of stars. "Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Reba asked suddenly. "I wouldn't dream of having lunch with anyone else" he smiled in reply.

"So you said Shawna is 28, right?" Reba asked. "Yes, and has two little girls, Rebecca, 9 and Casey, 5." He answered "So what is this ex husbands new wife is your 'best friend' thing? Is that a country bumpkin thing?" He asked jokingly. She playfully nudged him in the side with her elbow, "Watch it there city-slicker!" She smirked "She's more like a big playful dog that won't leave the yard" she laughed under her breath. "And what you don't hang out with the fella your ex ran off with?" She asked in a sarcastic/serious voice. "NO!" He said automatically, receiving a laugh from Reba.

Narvel walked Reba back to her door, as he turned to leave Reba grabbed his sleeve and wrapped her arms around his neck, she joined their lips in a passionate kiss. "Wow" he said as their lips parted. "See you tomorrow then?" Reba asked "Meet you in the lobby at 11?" He said, she nodded and turned around as if nothing had just happened.

Reba got in her room and locked the door behind her. She kicked the red heels off and made some hot tea. She replaced the red dress with pjs and washed her face, curled up on the couch and sipped on her tea. She couldn't stop smiling, she was like a lovestruck 20 year old all over again!


	5. Chapter 5

By 11:15 Narvel and Reba were in a taxi with over a dozen restaurant brochures. "Oo this one sounds fun!" Reba said cheerfully. "What is it?" Narvel asked peering over her shoulder. "It's a little café in a village about...lets see... 112 miles away" she said "hmm don't you think that's a little far to travel in a taxi cab?" He asked. "Your right, we should go rent one of those tiny cars!" She said with trip was ALL expense payed they each had a little card that they could use anywhere, it did have a limit mind you. "Driver, can you take us to Luigi's car rentals?" Reba asked in her sweet accent. He nodded and smiled. Narvel put his large hand softly over Reba's delicate one, Reba stared at their hands then looked into his eyes smiling, they shared a light kiss and spent the rest of the cab ride in silence.

At Luigi's their only choice was a small motor bike, "Hehe.. Ya sure ya don't have anything else?" Reba asked hopefully. "No ma'am this is it, our last car was just taken out an hour ago" the tall salesman replied. "We'll take it!" Narvel said enthusiastically. "No we will not!" Reba scolded. "Oh come on, I had a bike like this when I was in collage! Trust me you'll have a ton of fun!" Narvel pleaded. "Fiinne!" Reba reluctantly caved "But it BETTER be fun!" You won't regret it!" Narvel said excitedly.

Six hours later they'd just left the little foreign town when it started pouring rain, "I REGRET IT!" Reba yelled in Narvel's ear as he turned around back to the small town. They searched the flooding streets for a hotel, already soaked to the bone. "Right there!" Reba pointed to 'The Sleepy Rainbow Inn'.

Once they got inside, dripping wet, they rang the bell for service. A plump gray haired man came to the desk, "May I help you?" He asked tiredly. "Yes we need 2 rooms please" Reba said promptly. "Ah I'm sorry miss we only have one room left. It has a king sized bed?" He said. "We'll take it" Narvel said. "Ah ah ah, Mister!" Reba pointed a finger at him. He put his hands in the air like she was waving a gun around at him. She reluctantly cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. "Fine we'll take it!" She said through her teeth pulling her card out if her drenched purse.

The man took them to the cozy little room, Reba quickly scanned the room for a couch or something... nothing just a coffee table and two wooden chairs! Once the host left she went directly to the bathroom, there was only a walk-in shower, toilet and one leg sink, "This is just great!" She says under her breath. Narvel walks into the bathroom and puts his hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?" He asks in a pouty face. "Nothing... you realize we don't have any clothes right?" She says. "Who said anything about wearing clothes?" Reba's eyes got wide. "I'm just kidding!" He quickly says before she gets anger. "Why don't you take a shower and by the time your out i'll have something ready ok?" He said reassuringly. "Okay but no funny business!" She stared him down. He backed away and said "You got it Red!" She just laughed and shooed him out.


	6. Chapter 6

While Reba showered Narvel ran back outside into the pouring rain, he ran down the street searching for a store. It's not that it was that late, but it looked as though it was night. The storm clouds above sealed the earth from any ray of sunlight. Narvel finally found a clothing store that was still open, he rushed inside.

Reba hadn't heard anything from the room in quiet sometime, she wrapped herself in a towel and began playing with her hair, braiding, twirling, putting it in a bun, to pass the time there was nothing else to do. She even began singing, she truly enjoyed singing, music conveyed her thoughts and feelings so well.

"Lately I'm alone a lot.

Mostly I guess you're not.

Forgive me if I stop and stare.

I was just alittle unprepared.

So the world has fallen at your feet.

Yeah you hardly even missed a beat.

Everyday your heart beats a little stronger.

But my nights for me get a little longer.

You've gone on a million miles from here.

Swept up like a feather in the air.

Well you make it look so easy.

That doesn't seem quite fair.

'Cause baby I'm still tryin' to

get myself up and flying.

I should be farther on by now.

I just can't seem to catch a breeze somehow.

I should be free to leave the ground.

With no dreams left to weigh me down.

Well could you tell me what to do.

I've been tryin' to eny the truth.

But here it is now the living proof.

The one I love loves someone new.

You've gone on a million miles from here.

Swept up like a feather in the air.

Well you make it look so easy.

That doesn't seem quite fair.

'Cause baby I'm still tryin' to

get myself up and flying.

Oh you make it look so easy.

It doesn't seem quite fair.

'Cause baby I'm still tryin' to get myself.

Up and Flying"

Narvel heard the mesmerizing voice on the other side of the door, he dare not interrupt such a beautiful sound. As she ended the song he softly knocked at the bathroom door. Reba jumped, she had no idea someone had been standing there!

"I got some clothes" Narvel said against the door. "Umm.. Hang on" Reba said as she refastened the towel around her body. She opened the door halfway and he slipped the sack through. "I just had to guess on the sizes.." He said with a hint of fear. First was... A pack of panties and a bra, her face went red as she set them aside. She pulled out two plain tank tops, they would work, her favorite colors too, turquoise and red! Next was a nice white blouse, it was just like the one she'd worn the night Brock and her had told Terri about their plans. A pair of jeans were next and then there was a pair of pajama pants. She had to admit he was pretty good! "Ya everything will work" she said as she dress in a the red tank top and pajama pants.

Narvel showered and dressed in some pjs while Reba read a book. He walked in rubbing his head with the towel, "So how do you want to do this?" He asked pointing to the bed. Reba had tried not to think about it, she knew she could trust Narvel but she was still very uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room with him. After she had been silent for a while "I'll sleep on the floor if you want me too" he suggested. She sighed, "We can share the bed IF we sleep at separate ends!" She held her hand up. "Okay" there was no trace of disappointment in his voice or face. "Just let me finish this chapter"

She smiled up at him she had been curled up in a blanket on the floor against the wall to read.

Reba laid on her back, eyes wide open for most of the night. Narvel lay on his side, it was hard not to think about the redhead lying next to him but he soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba awoke the next morning to find she was all alone, "Narvel?" She called out as she got out of bed, no answer, he probably went to find something to eat. Reba put on the turquoise tanktop and then the blouse over it, the jeans were dark wash and looked great with the shirt. All the makeup she had in her purse was a little mascara, she applied it and checked herself. "Gosh, am I hungry!" She exclaimed, as there was a knock at the door, she quickly opened it revealing Narvel with two plates stacked with food! "Thank GOD! I'm starving!" She reached for a plate. Narvel held up a hand, "Ah, ah, these aren't free ya know?" He said. She stared him down. "One plate, one kiss!" He said. She gave him a quick peck and grabbed the food before he could blink! "Hey!" He yelled after her, as she began eating the peanut butter and syrup covered pancakes, "those were mine!" She smiled innocently and continued eating them.

When they were both done eating they went downstairs and checked out, "did the room work out, I hope?" The manager asked with a wink, as Narvel returned the key. Reba didn't approve of his attitude toward the situation, "It was just fine" she said crossing her arms and getting a little uncomfortable. Narvel put his hands on her shoulders and gave the man a look that would send a grizzly back into hibernation! Lets just say he got the message!

"Thanks" Reba said as they mounted the motor bike. "For what?" Narvel asked. "For backing me up in there" she elaborated. "That? He was being an ass!" He replied. "There's just a lot of guys who would have takin' it a different route." She said putting on her helmet. "What do you say we head back to the city?" Narvel asked. "That's fine" Reba replied with a yawn.

They took the bike back to Luigi's and Reba called a cab. On the way to the hotel Reba fell asleep on Narvel's shoulder, as they pulled up beside the mansion like hotel he nudged her softly saying, "we're here, wake up". As she woke up rubbing the sleep from eyes she mentally slapped herself for drifting off, "sorry" she said smiling sheepishly. Narvel took her hand, "it's fine" he said reassuringly, he led her inside and to the elevator. When they got in the elevator Reba gently leaned on him, Narvel wrapped his arm around her waist and lightly kissed the top of her head. Reba felt so secure in his arms, she hadn't felt that way in a long time. A genuine love deeper than friendship began growing between them.

"Hey sugar!" Reba heard her flirtatious wanna-be-lover. "WHAT THE HECK ARE TOU DOIN' HERE?!" She yelled as they stepped out of the elevator. The middle aged man, Jerry, worked in the same building as Reba and had flirted with her from day one, she hated it and had clearly told him to back off several times. "Who's the hunk?" He said casually as if Narvel wasn't standing right there. "Jerry, this is Narvel" she spun around and planted a deep passionate kiss on his lips...which wasn't all that fake, Narvel returned it without question. Without another word or looking back at Jerry, Narvel picked Reba up and carried her to her door, she quickly unlocked it from his arms. They rushed in and she started laughing, "THANK YOU!" She said and kissed him again.

"So who was that?" Narvel asked still confused. "Jerry" she said rolling her eyes, "He works in my office building and he think he's got me in the palm of his hand" she was obviously annoyed by his persistence. "Can't blame him" he said brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Reba blushed a little, "hehe, you hungry!?" She said getting up, she instantly regretted it as she saw the smile drop from his face. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked also standing now. "Umm there was a café about a block away, we could walk?" She said questioningly. "Sounds good" he said smiling and grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch, a walk through the city streets and a light supper, Narvel walked Reba back to her room, "See you tomorrow?" Narvel asked. "Only if you're gonna be in the spa all day" she smiled, "Oh" he smiled back, "Have a good time then" he kissed her lightly. Reba was surprised at how welcoming she had been to his affection, anyone that knew her knew it wasn't normal.

Reba walked into her room, kicked her boots off, undressed, she took a long hot bath with a glass of wine and a good book. When she was done she checked the time, only 8, "hmm" she turned the T.V on, nothing! She wasn't all that tired after her bath so she got redressed and went down stairs.

The bar was empty so she took a seat and ordered a drink, they all had foreign names, she tried pronouncing one, the bartender laughed, "You want to just point to it?" He said without any noticeable accent. "Thanks!" She said a little surprised, "that one" she pointed. "Okay" he said a little shocked. She took a sip and her face went as red as her hair, tears glazed over her eyes and she began coughing. The bartender gave her a water and a towel, still hacking she said "Thanks". "I'm so sorry about that I should've warned you" he apologized. "No you're fine darlin'" she said wiping the last bit of alcohol of her shirt, "I shoulda asked" she smiled at him. "Why don't we try something a bit... tamer?" She said with a smirk. He poured three different drinks and lined them up in front of her. "Thanks".

After a couple drinks Jerry came up to the bar, "Hey there hot stuff!" He said draping an arm round Reba's shoulder, he smelled of liquor already he ordered the same drink Reba had started with. He took a long swig not fazed by the affects of the strong beverage. "You make me sick!" She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, he flew his hands up in the air, spilling half his drink, he turned around and stumbled off. "What a jerk!" Frank, the bartender said. "You can say that again!" She said taking another sip. "Hey, I just remembered! We have karaoke!" He said excitedly, "Wanna have a go?" A glimpse of excitement crossed her face but she said, "I don't know, it's been forever since I've sang" Frank poked his lower lip out, "Pa-lease" Reba looked at the floor, he was just like Van! She smiled up at him and said "FINE! Show me what you've got" his face brightened and he pulled out a laptop, "Pop, rock, jazz, blues?" He started looking through different genres. "Country?" She asked hopefully. "Ya here we go!" He said. She smiled, she recognized every song on the page! "How 'bout that one?" She pointed to the fourth one down. "Okay just go sing into that mic when the music starts playing" he smiled.

"Times are tough on an honest heart.

People don't follow through with what they start.

Lyin' eyes looking at me up and down.

Makin' talk that's only cheap.

Makin' promises they never keep.

But I keep lookin' for what I still haven't found.

One honest heart.

That I can believe in.

Two lovin' arms that will never let me go.

One good man that I can count on.

It shouldn't be so hard.

Finding one honest heart.

Now I've been close a time or two.

I thought I saw my dreams comin' true.

But I was just livin' in a fairy tale.

I won't play the fool again.

I won't play a game that I can't win.

But I still have faith and I keep tellin' myself. There's...

One honest heart.

That I can believe in.

Two lovin' arms that will never let me go.

One good man that I can count on.

It shouldn't be so hard.

Finding one honest heart.

I don't think I'm asking too much.

Just once in my life I want to be touched by...

One honest heart.

That I can believe in.

Two lovin' arms that will never let me go.

One good man that I can count on.

It shouldn't be so hard.

Finding one honest heart.

One good man.

One honest heart.

That I can believe in.

Two lovin' arms that will never let me go.

One good man that I can count on.

It shouldn't be so hard.

Finding one honest heart.

One honest heart.

One honest heart.

That I can believe in.

Two lovin' arms that will never let me go.

One good man that I can count on.

It shouldn't be so hard.

Finding one honest heart.

One good man, one honest heart"

She stepped of the stage, a small crowd had gathered five or six people, they all clapped. "Aw thanks y'all!" Her heart was bursting with joy from the pure thrill of singing again! "Boy, that was fun!" She said walking back to the bar. "That was great!" Frank said, high-fiveing her, "mind doing another? You got a request!" "Really?! What?" She asked excitedly, it was just like old times back at Terri's. "A couple asked for A Sunday Kind Of Love do you know it?" Frank said. "It's been a while, but yeah" she smiled and walked back to the stage.

"I want a Sunday kind of love

A love to last past Saturday night

And I'd like to know

It's more than love at first sight

I want a Sunday kind of love

And I want a - a love that's on the square

Can't seem to find somebody

Someone to care

And I'm on a lonely road that leads to nowhere

I need a Sunday kind of love

I do all my Sunday dreaming

And all my Sunday scheming

Every minute, every hour, every day

And hopin' to discover

A certain kind of lover

Who will show me the way

And my arms needs someone to invoke

To keep me warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold

And I need a love for all my life to have and to hold

I want a Sunday kind of love - oh yeah

Yeah, I don't want a Monday or a Tuesday

A Wednesday or a Thursday

Friday or Saturday

I don't want nothin' baby

But I want a Sunday kind of love "

"Okay that's it for me!" She said walking off stage for the last time, it was getting late. Suddenly Narvel caught the corner of her eye. "That was amazing" he said walking up to her. "Thanks" she said smiling at her boots. "Really it was perfect!" He said. She smiled sheepishly again, "Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?" She asked changing the subject. "I thought you were gonna be at the spa ALL day" he said jokingly, she elbowed him playfully, "Of course!" He said "I'll come by at, say, 7?" "That works, see you then" she kissed his cheek and hurried back up to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

When Reba got back up to her room she started going through her dresses again, Narvel had told her it would be some place nice! After staring at all three for quite sometime she decided on the blue spaghetti strap one, the strapless was rather formal and she'd already worn the red one plus the blue one went with her makeup which she had done downstairs. She straightened her hair and put on some loop earrings and two light bracelets on her right wrist. She slipped into some white open toe heels as there was a knock at the door. "Come in it's unlocked!" She yelled from the bathroom as she was checking herself for the last time. "Hey, you ready?" Narvel asked as he peeked in the bathroom. "Yeah hang on" she said as she stepped out, she covered her mouth when she saw he had a large bouquet of flowers! "Oh Narvel! How sweet thank you darlin'" she said as he held them out to her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think there's a vase in here, I'll go put them in water" she smiled, and walked back into the bathroom. There was a vase with several fake flowers in it on the back of the toilet she dumped them in the trash and replaced them with the vibrant pinks, yellows, and white wild flowers. She walked back out and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't you look handsome!" She said as she gave him a long, soft kiss. "Pretty gorgeous your self" Narvel replied as their lips parted. "Well thank you!" She said as she intwined their fingers and head for the door.

"So where to?" Reba asked as they stepped out of the elevator. "You'll see" he smiled mischievously. "It just better be good" she said poking him in the side. They called a cab and were in front of a authentic, gourmet, Mexican Restaurant. "How'd you know!" Reba said as they hopped out, Mexican was one of her favorites! "Well you kinda spilled the beans on the plane" he admitted. "Well thanks" she smiled as they walked in.

They got a quite little booth in the corner, and ordered their meals. Narvel put his elbows on the table, looked Reba in the eyes, and smiled, "So I know your from Oklahoma but what was life like?" He asked inquiringly. "Well, daddy had a little ranch, I say little it had 2500 or more steers at one time. I was a ranch hand along with my older brother, J.T J.R," she looked down at her hands and sniffled, "I'm sorry it's hard to talk about Jase" she took a deep breath, he gave her a moment too regain her composure. "Anyway, we weren't rich or nothing, wouldn't be here if it weren't for mountain oysters!" She laughed, Narvel looked confused. "Never mind" she said laughing. "Momma taught school and helped with the ranch too, boy she's a tough ole gal, got my hair from her!" Reba said proudly. She paused for bit not knowing what he wanted to know, "What about your first boyfriend?" Narvel asked breaking the silence. "Well I only had 2 before Brock, Tommy Johnson and Terry Holliway. Tommy was the first though, high school, he dumped me graduation night cause I wouldn't take a cruise down to the river" she rolled her eyes. "Terry was a college buddy, are relationship just wasn't growing then I fell for Brock, THEN I found out he was preparing to propose!" She used her hands at the end making an explosion with them. Narvel chuckled, a young Hispanic man carried their food out, it look delicious! "Thanks darlin'" Reba said as he placed the steamy plate in front of her. "No problem, just tell if you need anything else" he smiled and Narvel said "Thank you" with a smile.

When they finished their meal they called a cab again. "That was great, but I'm stuffed" Reba said as she held her gut. "Glad you liked it, and apologies to your stomach" he said with a smile.

Back at the hotel they had a couple drinks from the bar and said goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a slight headache and immediately regretted the last two... Or was it three margaritas? 'I need coffee' I said in my head as I stumbled out of bed and to the mini kitchenette to start a pot. I dressed as the coffee brewed. I still didn't remember telling Narvel that I loved Mexican, "hmm... It sure was good though!" I just pulled my hair up in a pony tail and put on some jeans and a t-shirt, boots and some light makeup. Boy did they have amazing coffee, this was my first cup, so far I'd just drank tea.

Downstairs there was a large table filled with breakfast items. I made a plate and found a little table to eat at. As I finished my last piece of grapefruit Narvel came and sat by me. "Good morning" he said as he took a drink of coffee. "Mornin'" I smiled. "So I was looking at some brochures and I found this place you might want to stay at." He said rather enthusiastically. "Really where is it?" (See the first week they had you stay at a certain hotel, the rest of the three weeks you find somewhere to stay yourself, they list suggestions and pay for it though.) "It's just south of here about 200 miles" he said taking a bite of his pancakes, he handed the brochure to me. It was a 150 acre lodge and farm with fishing, hiking, swimming and riding, sounded nice. "Sounds fun is it within the companies budget?" I asked getting excited. "Yep! We even get discounts, I called and they have 2 small cabins available." He said taking another drink of coffee. "Well lets reserve it and rent a CAR!" I winked at him.

After breakfast Narvel reserved our cabins and a car, I kept giving him a hard time about that one! When he was done we walked out to the garden where we'd sat and talked that first night. We wandered around until we came upon a small gazebo, we stood in the middle of it and I nestled my head in his chest taking in his scent. "You know it's been way to long since I kissed you..." I whispered as I raised my head and joined our lips in a deep, lingering kiss. "Mmhm glad we fixed that" he said as our lips slowly parted.

We spent the rest of the morning watching a play, I didn't understand half the things they said, I never was very good with foreign languages, even though they had a booklet in English. After that we ate at a deli then took a carriage ride through the more primitive side of the city, it was gorgeous, everything was so old. We then went to watch a race, it was very loud and reminded me of the rodeos.

He said he wanted to surprise me with dinner so we called a cab and took a drive through the country side. On a hill over looking the city there was a small restaurant, he had the driver park in front of the dimly lit building. "This is what I did while you were at the spa" he said getting out of the car, he came to my side opened the door and took my hand. He led me inside and right back out to a patio overlooking the city lights. There was no one else here. We sat at a small round table adorned with a red and white checkered tablecloth, a bottle of wine and candles. "Aww this is so nice!" I said as he poured a glass of the red wine for me. "I just wanted to make it special" a crooked smile played his lips and the lights of the city below reflected in his eyes. Two heaping plates of spaghetti were brought out to our table. Music began playing as our near empty plates were carried away. Narvel went red as he began singing, I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face, he had no idea how music spoke to me. He sang:

"Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin'

Who knows where it's goin'

I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be

Going round in circles

Thinking about you and me

How do I expalin it when I don't know what to say

What do I do now - it's all so new

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay

but here I am - ready for you

I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'

Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no

I'ts like nothing I've ever known

Now you're the one I'm looking for

You're the one I need

You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe

Following a star - has lead to where you are

It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now"

Somehow a tear reluctantly escaped my eye, and my ears began burning, "This has all been so nice but.." he stopped me by softly uniting our lips. "I-I'm not ready for this!" Breaking our joined mouths, I turned around quickly and ran to the cab.

The driver saw Narvel run out after me, I jumped in the front passenger seat. I just stared out the window as Narvel asked the driver to take us back to the hotel. I wanted to tell him so bad why I ran out and I considered doing so the entire ride. Truly I was scared of being hurt again, but the only words that were spoken that night were from Narvel all he said was "I'm sorry" after what seemed hours of silence, in front of the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

Silence overwhelmed the small compartment of the elevator; the slow rising from the shaft seemed to be drug out to hours though it only took a few minutes. Poor Narvel didn't have a clue what happened he stared at Reba's silent profile, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Every moment that passed was a moment she wanted to turn to him and tell him it was all ok, that she truly loved him, how she wished she could believe it herself her heart knew the truth, but her mind wouldn't let her forget the hurt from the past. The doors finally parted and Reba rushed out and headed to her room, Narvel followed closely behind. Reba got to her door and the ache in her heart crept over her face as crystal tears glazed her eyes. "Narvel, I'm sorry..." she had turned her back on the door but still couldn't look him in the eye. He scratched his beard, trying to read her, "Wanna talk about it?" he said in the most comforting voice, the voice Brock once used. She took a deep breath and bit her lip as she opened her door, "Yeah… Yeah I do" she shook her head and gestured him to come in. "Coffee or Tea?" she asked turning her head to wipe away a tear. "Coffee?" he said. As she stood over the brewing coffee she tried to collect her thoughts.

They each had a cup of coffee and sat at either end of the couch, in Reba's room. Narvel waited patiently for Reba to open up. She looked into her coffee then at Narvel, "I'm scared" she said flatly. Narvel set his coffee down, ready to listen. "I guess I hide my hurt a lot… I even fooled myself. The truth is I trusted a man, gave him everything and he broke it all. I want to trust you I really do…" Narvel looked at her in understanding. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you." He said in all honesty. "I want to believe you… more than you know." She said. It was silent for quite some time, till Narvel spoke "You have every right to feel that way… but before I go I want to tell you about Megan." He paused for a hint of permission, after a moment of silence he continued, "Megan and I were high school sweethearts, I thought it was true love from the first kiss. Senior year we took it too far, a week after graduation she informed me she was pregnant. We were both scared to death but we married and I got a job, supported her and the baby. We lived happily for 20 years together, our love slowly and painfully died for three years. She started 'seeing' someone behind my back; it broke every piece of my heart the night I found them together." He rubbed his hands across his jeans, "I guess what I'm saying is I don't have the heart to break your heart they way mine was broke." He sighed deeply as he turned to go. "Narvel" she reached out to him, "Can we try that dance one more time?" she looked in his eyes. They embraced each other and swayed from side to side as Narvel hummed, Reba softly sang, "I can't believe this moment's come

It's so incredible that we're alone

There's so much to be said and done

It's impossible not to be overcome

Will you forgive me if I feel this way

Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK

So take this feeling'n make it grow

Never let it - never let it go"

After a few hushed moments, Reba said "I may not be ready yet but I want you to know I'm willing to give it a shot…" she closed her eyes waiting for a response, Narvel buried his head in her sweet hair. He lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips "Goodnight" and he left.


	12. Chapter 12

They planned for the long car ride to begin around 11 AM, pack a lunch and get there by 4 PM provided they didn't have any trouble.

Narvel spent the morning staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep last night so he spent those sleepless hours packing, and thinking his thoughts never strayed from Reba. Her flaming red hair softly draped 'round her soft face, the huge smile that plastered her face so gracefully and her tear glazed eyes were all etched in his memory at the same time. He knew he'd have to give her time to heal, no matter how much they both wanted each other broken wings take time mend.

All last night Reba had spent thinking about their discussion. Fear and hope flooded her heart all at once, fear that 'goodnight' meant 'goodbye', hope that it meant something more. As it always does the fear outweighed the hope she dreaded that she wasn't good enough or her caution pushed him away.

Reba nor Narvel could deny that they both thirsted for more of each other. Their hunger for each other wouldn't subside no matter how hard they tried somehow all the questions were set aside replaced with something that whispered 'don't give up'.

At 10:45 Narvel approached Reba's door unaware that she was anxiously waiting on the other side. She dismissed all dubiety, as soon as the sharp knock pierced the air she slowly opened the door, and the one who feared the word most the one who refused to say it softly said "I love you" both were stunned by the surprising greeting but without hesitation Reba pulled him in and let their lips find their way to each other. The sweet embrace erased all doubt, sparks flew and the passion grew. The restraint they both showed was undeniably admirable for they didn't take it any further than where they'd already been.

Narvel carried everything out to the truck while Reba finished packing their lunches they got from the hotel kitchen. Their journey began in silence, a peaceful silence that says all is right, something Reba hadn't felt in quite sometime. For awhile all worry all doubt and sadness left her heart. The smile on Reba's face reflected his own happiness, as he griped the steering wheel he glanced at her every chance he got, she was singing along to the sound of a country song coming through the speakers of the small truck. He chuckled, turns out they didn't rent out those 'little cute cars' after all so they were stuck with a small pickup, of all vehicles.

An hour into the trip Reba had propped her head against the door and drifted into a restful sleep. Narvel was overcome with her beauty, just like on the plane the first time he saw her. Little did he know it had been ages since she'd slept so peacefully, usually it'd take hours for her to slip into a still fitful sleep.

After another hour of driving Narvel's sleepless night began to catch up with him till his eyes refused to remain open. He pulled over on the side of the road it was 1 o'clock and they still hadn't eaten so he reluctantly awakened Reba, "Reba, Honey wake up". Reba heard the familiar voice and name but they didn't match, nobody had ever called her honey but Brock yet somehow it sounded right. Her eyes fluttered open to see Narvel digging around in the freezer bag, she straightened herself up and rubbed her eyes, "Mornin'" she said with a smile.

They ate their sub-sandwiches and switched seats, Reba put the small truck in drive with ease and familiarity and once again they cruised along the country highway.


	13. Chapter 13

Reba turned the radio back up as she drove down the two-lane. Her mind drifted form the music, which it rarely did. Her thoughts turned to Narvel and this morning, she smiled remembering the knee weakening kiss, and how her brain went a little fuzzy, like it used to with Brock. That was the funny thing though, Brock never crossed her mind when she was with Narvel, Narvel seemed to shatter his memory. It was a good feeling, a bad thing being erased and all but forgotten for a few sweet moments.

After 3 1/2 hours of driving and one gas stop Reba pulled over, turned the radio down and woke Narvel up, "Narvel?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong" he said tiredly. "It's getting late" she said pointing out the window to the setting sun. He rubbed his eyes again, "Where are we, we should be there by now!" He said confused. "I know! You said to keep going straight till the exit, I haven't seen it yet." She replied shrugging. "Well that's odd" he said scratching his beard and digging around for a map. Reba scooted to the middle of the bench seat and peeked at the map, "Craaap!" She said looking at the ceiling and jolting her head backwards. "What, what's wrong!" Narvel asked a little worried. "It's in kilometers not miles" She said dryly. Narvel just started laughing, "It's not funny!" She said playfully slapping his shoulder. "Okay okay, you want me to drive?" He asked politely. "Nah I got it" she said sliding back to the drivers seat obviously annoyed, truthfully she didn't know why she was letting it get to her but it was and for some reason she couldn't help it.

With the new calculations they'd be on the road for approximately 3 more hours. Reba tapped the steering wheel in the fading light. After 30 minutes speeding down the lonely road Reba let down on the accelerator some more increasing their speed even more. "Reba, you ok?" Narvel asked worried. "Ya I'm fine" she said gassing it a bit more. "Are you sure?" He said trying to read her, she mumbled something he couldn't make out, "what?" He asked bending his ear. "I'VE GOT TO PEE!" She said loudly, she quickly regretted it, rather embarrassed. "Oh" was all he said. "It's another 10 miles to the next gas station" she informed him. Then out of nowhere a police came over the hill, Reba knew she was going at least 10 over the speed limit. Sure enough his lights lit up and she let off the accelerator and eased on the brakes brining it to a full stop on the side of the road. There were 2 officers they both made their way to the pickup as Reba gripped the steering wheel uncomfortably, she had't gotten pulled over since back when she 'borrowed' Rhonda. "Hi" she said sweetly as one of the officers approached her door. "Can i see your license please?" she began digging around in her purse, "Did you know you were speeding?" He asked shining a light at her. She squinted her eyes and replied "As a matter of fact I did, I-" he quickly cut her off "Where's that license and I'll need a passport too". He spoke to the other officer in a different language, after sometime he came up beside. "Still no license?" "Sorry sir but I can't find it" She said. Narvel was on his side laughing, "Uh! this is NOT funny, Narvel!" She said in an exclaimed whisper. "Yeah, it is honey" he said, She rolled her eyes. "Ma'am can you move over please" the officer said as he opened the door and slid in. "Ahhhh sure" she said uneasily, "Where are we going?" Her eyes got wide and Narvel stopped laughing. "We have a zero tolerance of foreigners without passports out here." He said putting the truck in gear, "Craaaap!" Was all she could say.

After another 5 miles she started getting fidgety, she obviously still had to pee. The officer sitting next to her winked unexpectedly then put his hand on her knee, she was mortified, she swiftly sat right on top of Narvel and kissed him, he willingly returned the favor and they didn't break their passionate lip-lock till they pulled into the police station. We can assume the officer got the message quite clearly. Narvel opened his door and kept her in his arms as the officer led them inside, she whispered and "Thank you" in his ear as he let her down at the door. The officer put them in a cell together that consisted of a bunk-bed, sink and toilet. "Hey hey wait a minute I've got to use the restroom!" Reba yelled as he walked away, he turned around and gestured to the toilet at the back of the cell. "Oh no no no way!" She said sitting on the lower bunk and crossing her legs. "You're gonna have to go sooner of later" Narvel said standing over her. "Yeah, better earlier than later right?" She got up, she turned around and gestured for him to turn around. "Oh right" he said spinning around and looking out the window. After their very awkward moment they leaned against their cell bars. "I know where it is!" Reba exclaimed all of a sudden, "it's in my backpack underneath the seat!" Narvel waved down an officer and explained the situation. "If you could just let us get that bag it has her license and passport in it" he said.


End file.
